Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine that is applied to an automobile or the like, and more particularly relates to an internal combustion engine including an EGR mechanism and a CO2 adsorbent.
Background Art
As a prior art, there is known an internal combustion engine including an EGR mechanism and a CO2 adsorbent as is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-042569), for example. The internal combustion engine of the prior art includes two EGR passages and a changeover valve that switches a channel for an EGR gas between these EGR passages. The CO2 adsorbent adsorbs and releases CO2 in response to a temperature state, and is disposed in only one of the EGR passages. In the prior art, when there is a request (an EGR request) to lower a combustion temperature in a cylinder, and the CO2 adsorbent is in such a temperature state that the CO2 adsorbent can release CO2, the changeover valve is driven, and the EGR gas is recirculated into an intake system from the EGR passage where the CO2 adsorbent is disposed.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-042569
[Patent Literature 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-032968
[Patent Literature 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-057496
[Patent Literature 4] International Publication No. WO 2011/141988